


Pre-Game

by AzzleDazzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, that's it that's the fic, viktor always wants to tap that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: Who needs a party when the love of your life is wearing heels and a glittery corset?





	Pre-Game

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show and you're at least, like, 15 or something, go watch the movie. Or whatever, I guess you could also see the outfit I'm referring to by googling "frank n furter tim curry rocky horror" but the movie is trash and I love it.
> 
> I'm not really into people wearing lingerie, but Tim Curry do what he want. (and look amazing doing it)

“Yuuri, my love, are you almost ready?” Viktor calls out from their bathroom, giving his hair one last critical look before he exits, flipping off the lights as he goes. "We're going to be unfashionably late if we don't leave soon."

“Almost!” Yuuri replies, voice muffled through the door of their guest bedroom where he had insisted on getting dressed. He had refused to tell Viktor what his Hallowenn costume was this year and Viktor was nearly beside himself with anticipation.

“All right, darling, I’ll get Makka ready to go.” At her name, Makka shoots up from her doggie bed in the living room and comes padding over to him, tongue flopping out of her mouth as she pants up at him. “Yes, my sweet girl, we’re going to have so much fun at Alexi’s party, aren’t we? Yes we are!” Viktor coos, putting on her sash and adjusting it so it sat properly. Her costume was the easiest of all, since she already had the coloring of Chewbacca, and it matched perfectly with Viktor’s Han Solo costume. He took his time making sure it wouldn’t get in her way as she walked and it would stay in place for the night; he groaned as he straightened up, his knee letting out a soft pop that he shook off just as he heard the door to the guest room open and the clack of heels.

He loved the way his Yuuri looked in heels! His sexy legs all tight, thighs tensed as he held himself up-

Viktor’s throat went dry the moment he turned around because not only was Yuuri wearing tall, sparkly heels, but fishnet stockings complete with a garterbelt, small little panties that left little to the imagination and-

“Is that-” Viktor squeaked before he stopped to clear his throat, “is that a corset, my love?”

Yuuri’s face, when Viktor finally made it that high up, was red as a beet above a thick strand of pearls, eyes painted darkly and lips dark red lined in black. “Uhm, yes, it’s- There’s this movie one of my rinkmates in America showed me, uh, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and the main character, ah, his name is Dr. Frank-n-Furter, this is what he wears?” Yuuri’s voice gets weaker the longer he talks but Viktor is going to write a very long thank you note to whoever showed his beloved that movie because

“Holy shit, you look so hot,” Viktor finally manages to say before he’s kissing Yuuri, hands moving down to cup that sexy ass, feeling the silk beneath his fingers as he lead Yuuri to their bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

They would just have to be late to the party after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show while thinking of Viktuuri fic ideas?
> 
> Yes. Yes I am.
> 
> Am I avoiding writing my mafia-stripper-au-thing by writing drabbles while my puppy bites my fingers?
> 
> Also yes.
> 
> Is idc_chan a terrible influence?
> 
> Oh hell yes she is.


End file.
